


Idealizar

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: Feeling and losing [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Basado en otro One-shot, Character Analysis, Character Study, Creepy, Deidara centric, Deidara dormido, Deidara necesita un pasado, Desvaríos de una fan, Headcanon, M/M, Obito es un acosador, POV Uchiha Obito, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Hoy es uno de esos días, y a Tobi le encanta.Basado e inspirado en "Idolize" de Redskiez.





	Idealizar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redskiez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/gifts).



> Basado e inspirado en "Idolize" de Redskiez. Con referencias a fanfiction de Alphabetta, Lybra98 y LipsOfFrost.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro y treinta, pero Deidara no mostraba signo de despertar pronto, algo que había descubierto que en él era inusual. No duró mucho en descubrir que su compañero era alguien madrugador, hecho contradictorio para su poca edad y despreocupado actuar. Con el tiempo Obito había aceptado que ese joven era díficil de predecir, casi imposible si de cosas cotidianas se ponía a divagar.

Sin mucha preocupación y un tema en el que pensar, desapareció en el Kamui para poderse arreglar sin temor a ser descubierto. Esos días en los que tenía más tiempo podía actuar con mayor tranquilidad, libre del peligro de ser visto al tener que usar el mismo baño. El rubio era demasiado suspicaz para no notar sus desapariciones y los interrogatorios no eran su pasatiempo preferido. Él era tan insistente a veces que le recordaba vagamente a un interrogador experto.

Su dimensión personal era como una casa que pecaba de gigante, así que bañarse y vestirse ahí no fue mayor inconveniente. Una vez el agua de la ducha tocó su remendado cuerpo se puso a pensar, con tiempo de sobra ya que en el Kamui los minutos eran segundos en el mundo real. En su mente se escabulló un pensamiento que cada día se aferraba más a su psique, sin ningún rechazo por su parte.

El nombre de Deidara se dibujaba en su mente mientras su memoria se encargaba de pintar su imagen a la perfección. Tan raro era que no despertase con su persona que no podía evitar querer verle al dormir, como una prueba de que seguía ahí, siendo el perfecto intérprete para la bella durmiente. Resultaba espeluznante imaginarse acechando entre sueños a un chico de diecinueve años, semejante a un pervertido acosador de menores, pero es que sus pensamientos no le permitían no tener ese indecente deseo.

Deidara es hermoso.

Suspiró al aceptarlo por completo en silencio y soledad, aún sintiéndose sucio al recordar los once años que les alejaban. Demasiado hermoso para un mundo podrido como en el que vivían, angustiaba pensar en cómo podía haber alguien así de bello habiendo personas horribles como él. Le consolaba saber que él no era ningún ángel puro, más bien un ángel caído que venía a recordar la fealdad de este mundo.

No importaba lo que hiciera ese adolescente, un halo de belleza teñía su rededor y se permitía apreciarlo de lejos. 

Cuando Deidara estaba enojado era violento y hermoso. Cuando Deidara explotaba sus esculturas era salvaje y hermoso. Cuando Deidara diseñaba nuevos explosivos era brillante y hermoso. Sin importar qué, Deidara se llenaba de tantos adjetivos al actuar que sorprendía darse cuenta que el único que siempre estaba era ese, hermoso.

Bello, precioso, atractivo, ardiente y hasta a veces adorable. No podía saber qué tan malo era ver de esa forma apenas platónica a una pieza en su plan que pronto descartaría, intuía que su muerte solo afianzaría sus creencias. Si en esa sociedad condenada no podía vivir ese ángel caído ¿De qué valía dejarla ser?

Pero sus pensamientos iban por una vertiente peligrosa, porque en realidad se preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho el mundo a ese chiquillo? Nadie se obsesionaba con la muerte solo por casualidad, siempre había una razón de peor brutalidad. A quien había podido perder, que le pudieron arrebatar y como le habrían enseñado a aceptar la pérdida total. Desapegado y apasionado, ese era Deidara y a Obito le intrigaba su existencia tan antagónica. Las preguntas de su pasado se formulan tan rápido que cada una parecía más inoportuna, escarbando con violencia en un cerebro que no era el suyo, uno que no tenía permitido visitar.

¿Le habrían tocado demás? ¿O habría vivido el olvido? ¿Fue un niño genio al que explotaron hasta el hartazgo? ¿Haber sido el discípulo del Tsuchikage habría sido algo positivo o negativo? ¿O es que acaso su relación era otra? Madre y padre ¿Los conoció o su existencia fue lo primero que debió olvidar? De existir ¿Deidara les guardaría algún cariño? ¿Habrían sido buenos? Si ellos no pintaban en el panorama ¿Quién lo hacía? ¿A quien podría haber amado? ¿Conoció el amor por lo menos? ¿Odiaría su aldea? ¿Su antiguo equipo sería un tema muy delicado?... Las preguntas seguían hasta el infinito y no había manera de contestarlas.

Cerró la llave del agua, disponiéndose a salir de la ducha. Fugazmente se preocupó de cuánto duró bañándose, pero algo en él no le permitía abandonar sus pensamientos anteriores y dejó pasar esa efímera emoción. Se creía casi obsesionado con su compañero, con su belleza y su pasado, mas no consideraba eso grave mientras no afectara el plan. Solo debía evitar pensar en esas cosas de él que le hacían dudar.

Todo se ponía turbulento cuando empezaba a cuestionar como ese niño podía vivir tan tranquilo con lo que sea que le haya pasado. Podría ser negación, pero tanta determinación con ese extraño concepto del arte no le daba mucha cabida a ese argumento. Su otra opción era que simplemente lo haya superado. De buena manera o no, con creencias erróneas o no, aparentemente había aceptado sus propias penas y las dejaba pasar. Si no fuera por su obsesión con derrotar a Itachi, Obito envidiaría un poco a su falso Senpai.

Sacudió la cabeza, dejando ir eso último prefiriendo enfocarse de una vez en vestirse para volver a la habitación compartida en la guarida. Si se apuraba podría ver a Deidara dormir, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Como si eso fuera un gran incentivo, apenas y pasó algo de tiempo para que ya solo tuviera que ponerse su característica máscara. Con la máscara puesta salió de su dimensión y apareció en la gris habitación en un santiamén.

Dió un vistazo al lugar, encontrando que solo la figura dormida del rubio le brindaba color al cuarto de descoloridas tonalidades grisáceas. Como si de un imán se tratara, se acercó al único futón ocupado y se sentó en el suelo con cuidado de no hacer ruido. El reloj apenas marcaba las cuatro y treinta y cinco de la mañana, así que contaba con más tiempo del que hubiera creído. Sonrió sin querer y fijó su mirada en quien ahora dormía.

De calmada faz y cuerpo inerte, apenas respirando, encontró triste que solo algunos días Deidara se permitiera dormir más de seis horas, siempre siendo estos por error. Era como si su reloj interno no le permitiera más tiempo de descanso, así que cada noche en la que no dormían en la naturaleza o la situación apremiaba, él se dormía a las diez y media de la noche para despertar seis horas más tarde. A veces inclusive dormía menos, como si sintiera repulsión a dormir y necesitase estar despierto haciendo lo que sea. Recordaba ocasiones en las que si no había nada que hacer Deidara se ponía a limpiar su cuarto con demasiada precisión y cocinar para todos en la guarida sin razón, pareciendo cansado de no hacer nada. Su juventud le daba mucha energía que gastar, suponía. Por lo menos limpiaba bien y su comida era más bien deliciosa, así que no se podía quejar de cuando esa rara faceta aparecía.

Sin embargo, esos problemas para dormir podían ser un verdadero desafío. Hubo una vez cuando Sasori aún vivía que había escuchado a este hablar con Kakuzu sobre los graves problemas de sueño de Deidara. "Se ha desmayado más de una vez por no dormir" le había dicho con cierto enojo y procedió a explicar. Parecía ser que si Deidara no tenía insomnio esa noche, eran pesadillas las que no le dejaban dormir, las cuales no sabría que ocurrían si no fuera porque una vez le había preguntado a su compañero. Kakuzu le había recomendado a Sasori unas pastillas para dormir que ahora parecían usarse entre los ninjas más afectados por las guerras pasadas. Deidara se negó a tomarlas si no se equivocaba. Sufría de insomnio y disimulaba pesadillas que le espantaban el sueño por completo, algo común en un ninja pero que en él parecía ser más intenso. Obito pudo vivir el insomnio y los despertares a mitad de la noche, nunca un desmayo, Deidara parecía cuidar más esa parte.

A sus órdenes Pain le dió una llamada de atención que sonaba a regaño. Deidara estuvo de mal humor por semanas después de eso.

Aunque bueno, si se ponía a pensar Deidara siempre fue muy despreocupado con su salud. Gastar cantidades ridículas de chakra para una nueva técnica, saltarse comidas para no frenar un momento de inspiración e incluso ocultar enfermedades para evitar no ser enviado a misiones, hechos que en Deidara se habían vuelto casi comunes. A veces se preguntaba cómo no se enfermaba más al llevar tan seguido su cuerpo al límite y lo adjudicaba a su juventud. Por suerte ese aspecto había mejorado desde que eran compañeros, por lo menos la parte de ocultar enfermedades ya que desde entonces no le había dado ni una gripe. Además de hermoso, suertudo.

Era un niño incorregible, indomable e irremplazable. Demasiado terco para su bien buena parte del tiempo, con ideales y decisiones que no cambiaría ni por todo el poder del mundo. Era asfixiante y excitante para Obito pensar en doblegar su espíritu libre, pero era tan absorbente su personalidad segura que prefería ahogarse en ella. Aferrarse al misterio del ser de Deidara era su placer más honesto, uno que corría la pared que había impuesto entre él y el mundo entero. Como ese jovencito parecía ser un libro abierto pero a la vez un enigma era algo que le aquejaba. Cruelmente sincero y un salvaje con modales, violento en el fondo de su pecho y con una moral que aún no terminaba de funcionar. Un niño soldado que gustaba de desobedecer pero amaba impresionar, hundirse en halagos y elogios, necesitado de la atención de cada ser vivo. Deidara era una bomba que su contador siempre parecía cerca de acabar. Con gustos excéntricos y problemas de ira, Deidara le provocaba un odio y devoción que ya no sabía cómo controlar.

Sin su permiso su mano enguantada se acercó a los hilos de oro que cubrían parte del rostro adormilado y los apartó con suma suavidad, colocándolos detrás de su oreja. La cascada dorada se veía ligeramente rizada, notó, culpa del ambiente húmedo de la cueva que usaban de guarida y le pareció que igual se veía precioso. No sabía qué clase de magia negra Deidara aplicaba en su cabello para que fuera tan suave y brillante, pero esperaba que nunca dejara de ser así. Se quiso quitar los guantes, pero prefirió no tocar más y solo ver por esta vez.

Con su Sharingan siempre activado había memorizado todas las apariencias de Deidara e igualmente se dedicó a memorizar esa una vez más. Cara simétrica y aguda, masculina en su mayoría pero con una fuerte influencia femenina a su parecer, contando con una nariz respingada, labios durazno, cejas rubias delgadas y quijada recta, demasiado firme para una mujer pero perfecta para un hombre. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía verse que era rasgados, con una forma felina remarcada naturalmente y acompañados por pestañas tan claras que solo su longitud y abundancia las hacían visibles con facilidad. Se preguntó si todos los cabellos en el cuerpo de Deidara eran de ese rubio brillante, pero el poco decoro que le quedaba le dijo que no había necesidad de averiguar.

Encontraba la vista maravillosa, solo lamentando que al dormir no pudiesen ser vistos los dos trozos de cielo que Deidara tenía como ojos. Azules como un diamante azul, demasiado claros para ser zafiros o lapislázuli, pero más oscuros que una perla azulada. Tenían cierta tonalidad grisácea, pero mantenían un brillo tan fuerte que le recordaba a una canica que tuvo de pequeño, azúl con brillantina por dentro, su favorita. La perdió peleando contra Kakashi, si no recordaba mal. Deidara también había perdido algo al pelear contra su viejo rival, una ironía de mal gusto.

Las marcas y remiendos de sus brazos se ocultaban tras las sábanas, siendo un recordatorio de que no existe nada perfecto, ni siquiera Deidara. Pero estaba bien, suponía, él no creía en la perfección y Obito prefería saber que no se debía ilusionar, que en esa vida todo tenía un final. El plan Tsuki no Me lo iba a cambiar.

Tarareó una canción que había escuchado a Deidara cantar cuando se creía solo en su taller, sin saber que le vigilaba por puro placer. El sentimiento de culpa iba y venía, no siempre podía limitarse a solo aprovechar los días así. Si Deidara sospechaba, no lo aparentaba, pues seguía actuando como si nada cada vez que terminaba su acoso pasajero.

Zetsu se lo remarcó una vez, y él solo lo ignoró. Si sus pantalones no le incomodaban al terminar ¿Por qué preocupar?

Mientras seguía tarareando pensó en una idea riesgosa, un límite que si pasaba ya no sabría que no podía sobrepasar. Se le revolvía el estómago al darse cuenta que ya su persona no parecía preocupada por como sus acciones afectarían a su supuesto superior, pareciendo dispuesto a traspasar esa ligera línea que lo alejaba de lo verdaderamente espeluznante. Su idea no era terrible en si misma, era casi inocente, mas era lo que conllevaba el problema que su poca moral le marcaba a fuego y hiel en su mente. Quizás este sentimiento platónico de admiración a la belleza ajena estaba convirtiéndose en algo más, un riesgo que no debía correr.

Rindiéndose ante sí mismo, se dijo que un beso en la frente no le haría daño, que Deidara no le tomaría importancia. Con cuidado tembloroso se quitó su máscara y respiró hondo, dejándola a su lado. Se inclinó hacia adelante teniendo el apoyo de sus manos en el piso frío, quedando sus rostro a centímetros del ajeno, quien no sabía lo que ocurría. Notó que Deidara tenía pecas muy difuminadas en su rostro y sonrió por segunda vez esa mañana. Sus labios tomaron dirección a la frente despejada y con cierta solemnidad regalaron un beso al niño que dormía hoy sin pesadillas. Se separó en seguida, poniéndose la máscara una vez estuvo en su posición inicial, respirando agitado, como asustado de sí mismo.

El reloj marcó las cinco y media, para su sorpresa llevaba casi una hora ahí, viendo a Deidara dormir. Su sorpresa fue opacada muy pronto, cuando Deidara empezó a despertar de su letargo con más velocidad de la que se esperaría. Su ojos se abrieron para mostrar el remplazo del cielo y unos segundos pasaron antes de que la voz de Deidara rompiera el silencio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Tobi, hm? —Dijo con voz ronca y adormecida, haciendo que Obito pensara en lo bien que le quedaba.

Se balanceó a los lados y Tobi dijo:

— ¡Buenos días! Esperaba que despertara Deidara-Senpai, por el entrenamiento de hoy.

— Espeluznante, hm —murmuró aún medio dormido. No lo decía en serio.

Su voz falsa pareció irritarlo pero lo que dijo le hizo espabilar un poco más rápido. Se sentó en el futón y le dedicó una larga mirada. Bajo la almohada se veía la hoja del puukko que le había regalado hacía días y un escalofrío le hizo temblar.

— Es algo tarde, creo... Si no estás listo no me importa, apenas salga del baño nos vamos, hay algo que necesito mostrarte, hm.

— ¿Qué cosa? Dígame Senpai.

— Algo así como una sorpresa, hm —Dijo antes de bostezar.

Apartó la mirada y se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño con paso tranquilo. Obito se sintió emocionado, estando a punto de pararse pero algo le llamó la atención. Un hilo dorado se veía sobre la almohada del futón ahora vacío, y no supo porqué lo agarró. No lo pensó mucho y se lo amarró a la muñeca como si fuese una pulsera, poniéndose de mejor humor aún.

— ¿Qué clase de sorpresa, Senpai? —Canturreó ya levantado, esperando en la puerta de la habitación.

— Una técnica en la que me ayudarás, hm —Explicó el rubio desde el baño del cuarto, su voz aún sonando en otro mundo.

Tobi no preguntó más, Obito se sintió intrigado. El artista planeaba técnicas cada dos por tres, nunca necesitando su ayuda en ninguna. Ahora decía que tenía una en la que lo necesitaba y sentía su estómago lleno de mariposas ¿Esto sería un verdadero trabajo en equipo? ¿Confiaba en él como para esto? La confianza debía ser unilateral, su vínculo de compañeros debía solo venir por parte del artista pero le costaba no ponerse un poco soñador. Era tonto, pero lo disfrutaría mientras durara, tal como hacía con el papel de Tobi.

Deidara no podía descansar por un día, y eso hoy le encantaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Re raro todo y bien confuso. Típico de mi (?) Dejen un comentario por favor, deseo saber qué gustó y qué disgustó. Si tienen preguntas sobre este pequeño desastre las responderé tan pronto como sea posible. Soy nueva aquí, así que no sean crueles con mi corazón de pollo.
> 
> 1) La canica es referencia a "Arenero" de Lybra98 en Fanfiction  
> 2) Lo de espiar a Deidara en su taller es referencia a "Una extraña manera de amar" en "Perfectamente imperfecto" de Alphabetta en Fanfiction  
> 3) El puukko es referencia a "Fruit on the vine" de LipsOfFrost aquí en Ao3  
> 4) Sí, Obito pasó casi cinco horas en la ducha pensando en Deidara. Muy sano todo
> 
> Si pudiera traducir este humilde One-shot al inglés se lo regalaría a Redskiez, y es que admiro como escribe. Nunca le he hablado, pero le amo de lejos (?) Hablando seriamente, apreciaría un traductor.  
> PD: Una buena parte de los desvaríos de este fanfic fueron basados en los análisis de Eva Draws en Tumblr, a pesar de que yo me fui por un camino un poco diferente. Léanlos, así no sonará tan descabellado este fanfic.


End file.
